


Dance til the stars come down from the rafters

by Kagetsukai



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagetsukai/pseuds/Kagetsukai
Summary: Ellana and Cullen have weathered a lot in their effort to make their relationship work, but eventually they settle into a life together. These are some stories about their relationship and how it developed.This is a collection of drabbles/short stories based on various prompts.For further reference to this metaverse, please readDance Like No One Is Watching.





	1. Prompt: Found Poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for LadyNorbert as a part of Follower Appreciation I did on Tumblr and you can find it [here](https://kagetsukai.tumblr.com/post/164434937106/ill-choose-10-the-found-poem). This is a story about Ellana and Cullen while they were still at the beginning of their relationship and things were new.

Once again Ellana found herself in Cullen’s spacious living room and wondered just how much money he made to afford such luxurious digs. The floor to ceiling windows awed her the most, especially since he lived on the top floor - the fifth floor - and the view was rather spectacular; the lights of Denerim blinked at her from around the city and the pinks and reds of the sunset tinted the western horizon.

Wonderful smells wafted from the direction of his kitchen while Cullen busied himself with cooking of their dinner. He had insisted, saying he wanted to try out a new recipe a friend had recommended; something with pasta, tomatoes, mushrooms and chicken. Frankly, Ellana didn’t care what she ate, as long as she got fed and got to spend time with her boyfriend.

She moved again, slow steps taking her in front of a giant bookshelf. It had to have been a custom job, because it fit exactly within the length of the wall between his bedroom door and the living room window. It was tall too, probably just barely within Cullen’s reach, which meant that Ellana could only crane her neck and stare at the huge volumes of what had to be military almanacs. She giggled to herself and rolled her eyes. Typical Cullen. Instead, she looked lower and tried to find books that were less about war and strategy, and more about fiction and maybe - gasp - fun.

A tiny red book grabbed her attention and she reached for it. The moment she read the name on the cover she smiled to herself; how curious that Cullen would have a book of love poetry by Pablo Neruda. She flipped to the first page and frowned: the poems were still in their original Antivan with no translation available.

“Did you find something interesting?”

Ellana jumped in her spot and almost dropped the book she was holding. She closed it immediately, feeling guilty for picking up things that weren’t hers.

“I’m not sure if ‘interesting’ is the correct word.” She tilted the book and showed him the cover. “It’s poetry in original Antivan. I didn’t know you spoke the language.”

A myriad of expressions played over Cullen’s face, finally setting on slight embarrassment brushed with amusement.

“I don’t actually know Antivan,” he admitted. “I bought this when I was eighteen at a used books store. I thought that if I learned a poem in a different language, I could impress a girl.”

Ellana had never heard this story before so she turned her full attention to him, silently encouraging him to continue.

“Well, I had a friend who spoke fluent Antivan. He helped me pick one that was appropriate then helped me learn pronunciation.” The smile on his face was downright wistful now. “I may not have natural aptitude for languages, but I do know how to memorize something.”

“Did it work?”

Cullen laughed out loud. “No! I got through maybe one stanza when she started laughing and told me to stop talking to her. In retrospect, she was not the nicest person.” He stepped closer and looped his large, warm arms around her. “Nowhere near as nice as you are.”

The kiss he placed at her temple made her insides melt and she smiled a goofy grin.

“Do you still remember that poem?” she asked quietly.

He hummed to himself. “Parts of it, probably. Let me think.”

Ellana quickly lost track of time as she leaned into his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. It calmed her, gave her peace, made her happy. It was almost a surprise when his voice washed over her in the unfamiliar cadence of Antivan.

_Pero cae la hora de la venganza, y te amo._   
_Cuerpo de piel, de musgo, de leche ávida y firme._   
_Ah los vasos del pecho! Ah los ojos de ausencia!_   
_Ah las rosas del pubis! Ah tu voz lenta y triste!_

Her eyes widened. Ellana’s family had insisted she learned basics of Antivan, since the country was barely across the bay from Wycome, so she understood every word Cullen spoke. His accent wasn’t perfect, but he gave words just the perfect amount of lilt and sway to make the poem downright obscene. The fact he practically purred the words into her ear made her body thrum with sudden arousal.

_Cuerpo de mujer mía, persistiré en tu gracia._   
_Mi sed, mi ansia sin límite, mi camino indeciso!_   
_Oscuros cauces donde la sed eterna sigue,_   
_y la fatiga sigue, y el dolor infinito._

Oh Creators. Ellana’s breath now came in short little bursts and she tried her best to keep herself calm. She turned in his arms, grabbed a handful of his shirt, and roughly pulled his face down for a kiss; she made sure to thoroughly show him how much she had enjoyed the recitation. When they broke apart a few moments later, Cullen looked rather dizzy and unfocused, a crooked smirk tilting his mouth. Ellana shot him a smug grin in return.

“That girl clearly didn’t know what a treasure you are. Her loss,” she announced. Another smile bloomed on her face as she detangled herself from his embrace; she desperately needed to find a bathroom so she could calm herself. “Also, you might want to look up the meaning of that poem. You may have complimented my breasts just now.”

Cullen’s face immediately dropped into a horrified look and a severe blush appeared on his cheeks. She continued laughing as she left him to his embarrassment, afraid he would decipher her own expression. Maybe it didn’t count if spoken in another language, or maybe it didn’t count when spoken unknowingly, but Cullen had spoken the words and now her heart wanted to fall out of her chest.

He had said, _I love you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> But the hour of vengeance falls, and I love you.  
> Body of skin, of moss, of eager and firm milk.  
> Oh the goblets of the breast! Oh the eyes of absence!  
> Oh the roses of the pubis! Oh your voice, slow and sad!
> 
> Body of my woman, I will persist in your grace.  
> My thirst, my boundless desire, my shifting road!  
> Dark river-beds where the eternal thirst flows  
> and weariness follows, and the infinite ache.
> 
> by Pablo Neruda


	2. Prompt: Total Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Ellana try something new in bed and they both end up enjoying it.
> 
> **Warning: This is smut and NSFW!** In case that wasn't clear...

“What?”

Her question rang loud and sharp in the dimness of his bedroom and Cullen stilled against her. They had been frisky the entire evening and now that they had moved to the bed, clothes have disappeared, replaced by eager hands and questing mouths. Ellana was ready to really get this party started when Cullen’s question threw her off balance.

“Do you… not want to?” he asked quietly, his voice filled with uncertainty.

Ellana stared into his eyes, her own fears and insecurities raging through her mind. She was incredibly turned on and she really wanted Cullen, but what he had suggested wasn’t something she had done before. At least, not the way he had asked for.

“I… don’t know?” she ventured. “I’ve never done it that way. What if…” she swallowed. “What if you can’t breathe?”

One of his large, warm hands wormed itself into her hair, grasped a handful at the base of her neck and pulled her face to his in a brief show of dominance. His mouth crushed hers and his tongue slipped past her lips in a sloppy, filthy kind of a kiss that short-circuited her thoughts and rendered her helpless against his ministrations. She wasn’t sure how long he did that, but when he stopped, she was short of breath and fuzzy around the edges.

“You already steal all of my breath, Ellana,” he murmured and pressed their foreheads together. “Please? I want to feel you against my face.”

Ellana swallowed around a nervous lump in her throat and nodded an agreement.

“Show me where you want me?”

Cullen slowly laid back, pulling her along with him, and gently reached for her hips. She shifted against him, moving her thighs up over his torso and then tucked her legs under his shoulders. Once settled, she looked down and saw him staring at her, alternating between her eyes and her center. She felt more exposed than ever before, and she exhaled in anxious anticipation.

“You are beautiful,” he whispered and nuzzled against her inner thigh.

She tried to give him a trembling smile in return, but then his mouth reached up to her core and all thoughts screeched to a halt.

This was a sensation she had not experienced, even though she had received oral sex before. The fact that she rode Cullen’s face felt so incredibly dirty, yet so erotic and sensual, her senses reacted to his ministrations at much quicker pace. His arms gripped around her hips and it spread her for him even further. She leaned forward, hands pressed against the wall, no longer trusting her legs to hold her up while her sex jerked and shifted against his tongue.

Through the haze of incredible pleasure, she chanced a look down and met Cullen’s piercing stare, his eyes filled with a mix of lust and devotion that stole her breath. She must have shifted a little more, because suddenly his nose pressed into her clit and the familiar building pressure came at a speed and intensity that both scared and thrilled her.

“Cullen?” she whined loudly. “Oh Creators… _Cullen!!!_ ”

Ellana could have sworn she was no longer in control of her own body. Usually her sexual pleasure was quiet, more subtle and mindful, so this lustful creature that writhed and screamed on top of Cullen’s face was someone she did not recognize. As she rode him to completion she was the most powerful woman in Thedas, a desire demon, a goddess taking her satisfaction from the man beneath her.

Her climax hit swiftly and with a force of a great explosion. It tore her to a million pieces and scattered her across the stars, just as she screamed her release for the world to hear. She trembled and shook, her body so overwhelmed with sensations that it no longer obeyed her; not that she had any thought left to command it.

When she finally regained her faculties, she was already cradled next to Cullen, his face so close to hers she could still smell herself on his breath. His smile was a curious mixture of wonder and smugness, and she had no will left to refute it.

“Well, that was new,” he said quietly.

She hummed and nodded in reply, still not trusting her voice to work.

“I think we should keep this in mind for the future,” he suggested with a smirk and Ellana actually guffawed.

“I think that’s a lovely idea, ma vhenan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a prompt by Batty, though I'm pretty sure it isn't what she expected ;) The original can be found [here](https://kagetsukai.tumblr.com/post/163319180001/total-control-soak-or-dust-motes).


	3. Prompt: Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Ellana go on a proper first date and the weather decides to not cooperate.

The moment the two of them stepped outside the museum door, he groaned out loud. While the weather had been a perfect partly-cloudy before they had gone inside, now the torrential downpour covered the entire world in a thick layer of angry water. Cullen turned to Ellana, who seemed completely unperturbed by this development, and gently touched her elbow to grab her attention.

“Wait here,” he said the moment she looked up at him. “I’ll go bring the car around so you don’t have to get soaked.”

She frowned briefly and looped their arms together before he could move away.

“I’m not made from sugar, Cullen,” she announced as a matter of fact. “A little bit of rain never hurt anybody.”

And before he could stop her, she slipped from his grasp and ran onto the sidewalk.

It took only a half a breath for Cullen to follow Ellana, his hands working swiftly around the clasps of his jacket. The moment he caught up with her, he reached around and pulled her closer to him, under the semi-protective fabric he provided. She kept giggling as they jogged, her laughter bright and joyful, the sound filling his heart with warmth and softness. She clutched around his body, trying to get ever closer to him and out of the rain, and he could not stop the grin that stretched his face nor the laugh that spilled from his mouth.

The moment they got to his car, he helped her to her seat then quickly moved to the driver’s side. Once settled, he looked over at Ellana, his whole body still vibrating with the echos of their happiness. She was completely drenched, her sundress bearing tell-tale streaks of water and her hair hanging low under the weight of added moisture. He was sure he did not look any better, so when their eyes met, the both burst out laughing.

“I think the phrase for us right now is _wet rats_ ,” she noted as she tried - without success - to make her hair take shape again.

“I sure _feel_ like a wet rat,” he noted and before he could stop himself, he added, “but you look as beautiful as ever.”

Ellana stopped trying to groom herself, her eyes softening around the tender smile blooming on her lips. She reached for him and he moved willingly.

“You say the sweetest things, Cullen,” she purred and pulled him in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for princessvicky01 and the original can be found [here](https://kagetsukai.tumblr.com/post/163991941406/for-you-micro-story-prompts-93-rain-as-thats).


	4. Prompt: Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana has a long day at work, but that's why she has Cullen come to the rescue!

It had been a long day at the orphanage and Ellana was ready to put on pajamas, flop on the couch, and catch up on the latest episode of yet another dance competition show she had found. She stepped up to her apartment door, reached into her purse for the keys, and stuffed them clumsily into the lock. Gears churned slowly and the latch released, letting her inside

Some lights were already on and she stopped to look around, confused.

Having heard her walk through the front door, Cullen peeked around the corner.

“You’re home! Good,” he said and stepped towards her. He was wearing her excessively ruffled apron and it looked ridiculously small on him. “I made dinner.”

Without another word, he took her hand and lead her toward the living room where her coffee table was set for two, complete with wine glasses and a single scented candle. The label proudly read _Redwood Forest_ and the scent made her incredibly homesick for Wycome.

“I made stir fry and crab wontons. Your favorite,” he continued, while pushing her lightly onto the couch.

Ellana sat there, completely shocked into silence for several moments.

“What’s the occasion?” she asked, her voice cracking.

Cullen sat down next to her and wove his hand around her waist; it was warm and comforting.

“No occasion,” he said with a soft smile. “Your text messages told me you were having a bad day so I wanted to do something to change that.”

All she could do was stare at him, disbelieving.

“How was I able to get the best man in all of Thedas?” she asked, her eyes wide and brimming with unshed tears.

He leaned over and gently kissed her temple. It was sweet, and simple, and it completely unmade her.

“You let me step on your feet, love,” he whispered against her cheek.

She grinned at him through tears. Perhaps her day would turn out alright after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Katieee and the original can be found [here](https://kagetsukai.tumblr.com/post/163186646626/candles-micro-prompt-for-your-dance-au). :D


	5. Prompt: Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have been waiting to take that last intimate step forward. Ellana doesn't want to wait anymore.

They lay on the couch together, sprawled, bodies entwined in a carefully casual mosaic of affection. If she had to be honest with herself, Ellana adored these moments the most, the lazy passage of time where their caresses were soft and the kisses sweet. The falling night hid them from the outside world and she felt grateful for the peace his place had granted. She slowly reached a hand around his waist and gently pulled their bodies closer.

“Mmmm?” he hummed in a wordless question.

Ellana could feel more than see him pull away to look down. Still, her fingers continued, opting to skim along the waistband, tugging at the string there.

“Ellana?” he asked again, his voice suddenly strained.

It took a moment, but she finally looked him in the eyes and her breath hitched at the lust waking up beneath his golden gaze. They hadn’t taken the final step yet; they had been waiting for the right time and they both wanted to be ready for it.

She felt ready. Right now.

With only slightly trembling hands, Ellana reached for his face and placed a tender kiss across his jaw, followed by another in the corner of his mouth. He was pliant against her body, letting her lead this particular dance.

“I love you, Cullen,” she whispered. She felt warmth pooling in her core and she shifted her hips against him. “And I really, really want you.”

He stared at her, unmoving, as if making sure he had heard her correctly.

“Are you sure?”

Ellana’s responded with a smile that was promptly swallowed by his kiss, passionate and searing, sending pleasure down to her very soul. Honestly speaking, it scared her how much she wanted this man, but she would not allow further doubt to prevent her from experiencing what Cullen had to give.

The world shifted around her as he lifted her in his capable arms and tenderly carried her to his bedroom. She felt like a princess as he carefully peeled all clothing from her body. She felt like a queen as he pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to every part of her skin. She felt like a shooting star as he showed her the heights of fulfillment.

And through it all, she chanted words of love in a voice both high-pitched and breathy, lodged between _‘yes yes YES’_ and _‘Cullen!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the original [here](https://kagetsukai.tumblr.com/post/163975523191/follower-appreciation-ficlet-extravaganza-4). It was written as part of my Follower Appreciation for for-the-love-of-solas :)


	6. Prompt: Don't Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Cullen is befallen by dark thoughts and regrets of the night before.

He was certain she had fallen asleep, her breath even and slow and wet against his neck. He moved, just an inch, barely enough to look down and trace the lines of her face with his eyes. She was lovely like this, blonde, messy hair on her head melting seamlessly with the milky skin of her neck. There were dark marks there, leftover kisses too passionate for her delicate flesh. He put them there and he felt guilty and unworthy and he should have been more careful. She was too pure for his sinful desires. Still, he thanked the Maker she allowed him into her bed, into her body.

Now it was time to leave and let her rest.

Just as he moved away another inch, her arms reached around his waist and pulled their bodies back together. Her mouth landed on his collarbone and he shivered at the wondrous sensation.

“Cullen,” she murmured through a sleepy haze. “Stay?”

So he stayed, settled back down, because he was a weak man and he would do anything for his beloved Ellana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a different time from the drabble before, in case anybody is confused by that. 
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://kagetsukai.tumblr.com/post/163123121871/im-feeling-needy-so-how-about-1-dont-leave).


	7. Prompt: Trembling Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen is having a rough night
> 
> TW: Thoughts of suicide

There are good days and there are bad days, but the ones he hates the most are empty of all warmth and purpose, leaving only the deepest despair and self-loathing for the man he has become. Logically, he understands it’s all in his head - his therapist has tried to pound that into his head on multiple occasions - but the niggling voice keeps coming back, keeps whispering the words he has long since accepted as truth.

On the worst days he refuses to leave his bed, preferring to suffer in the privacy of his room where he can whimper, and cry, and curse, and do his best to weather the onslaught of terrifyingly vivid memories. Each time it happens, he wonders if it wouldn’t be easier to let it go and not hurt anymore, to end the life of constant suffering.

Then the next time it happens, and he sequesters himself to his room, he finds a small, warm body curled up next to him and things no longer seem so dark. She takes his trembling hands into hers and places them on her chest, right over her heart. He can feel the steady beat and it grounds him more than he could ever explain with words. When he opens his eyes again, her blue stare shoots straight into his soul, settles there, and shoves the demons aside.

“I’ve got you, Cullen,” she whispers. “I’ll always be by your side.”

With a steady _ba-dum_ under his fingertips, he almost believes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://kagetsukai.tumblr.com/post/163142082276/15-trembling-hands-3).


	8. Prompt: Sated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-coital bliss, simply put.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW!!!

Ellana is still riding the waves of her last orgasm when she once more finds Cullen’s face above hers. He is still concentrating, still moving within her while he seeks his own completion, and she cannot look away from the sheer beauty and power of his body. He is glorious, covered in a thin layer of sweat, his muscles rippling beneath the skin, his eyebrows knitted together in single-minded dedication. He is beautiful and her breath catches when he opens his eyes and pins her down with a stare: adoring, soft, desiring, loving. His hips stutter and his whole body tightens against her as he reaches his climax.

Cullen collapses soon after, his face in the crook of her neck, and she instinctively drapes her arms and legs around him, cradling her exhausted man against her. She loves being like this, close, together, with nothing between them, and the outside world kept away. She absently draws circles on his damp flesh and he sighs contentedly.

“I’m heavy,” he murmurs into her clavicle and shifts.

She grips him even tighter and a soft growl tickles her throat.

“Don’t you dare,” she warns him.

Cullen chuckles at her vehemence and doesn’t move an inch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://kagetsukai.tumblr.com/post/163216111511/more-micro-stories-how-about-sated).


	9. Prompt: Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen wakes up suddenly to realize that his past has finally caught up with the present.

Cullen was back there again, his hands tied to the chair he sat on, continuously straining against bonds that were only just starting to give. There were people around him, but he was so beaten and battered that he couldn’t tell who they were anymore. They whispered in the background, sing-song voices that beckoned to him to let go and submit to their ministrations.

As before, he resisted. No matter what happened, no matter how much they tried to test him, Cullen would not succumb to their seductive touch.

“No,” he mumbled. “Leave me.”

After what felt like hours in one place, the ties finally broke and fell away. The first thing he did was to wrap his hands around the closest torturer and squeeze.

“You will not have me,” he growled with menace.

They struggled against him, arms flailing, hitting his face, scratching him. As if through a fog, he realized they sounded familiar.

“Cullen! It’s me, Ellana!” she said, her voice hoarse. “Let me go. Please…”

That’s when he fully woke up and realized his fingers were snugly pressed against Ellana’s throat and she was struggling against him, trying to breathe.

The shock and horror of what he had done propelled him off his bed, as far away from her as possible, and against the nearby wall. He had done it; he had hurt the one person he cared about the most.

He curled up into a fetal position, his face hidden behind his hands, and wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://kagetsukai.tumblr.com/post/163371073781/okay-6-illusion-sounds-interesting).


	10. Prompt: You Deserve So Much Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana is trying to deal with the fallout between her and Cullen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a sequel to the previous chapter.

Ellana stood in the hallway, just outside the barely-open door to an apartment, staring into the face she learned to love what seemed like ages ago. There were deep shadows lining it, his complexion sallow, and redness rimmed his eyes. He looked like shit, and she wanted to go to him, but he kept himself beyond her reach.

“Cullen, why are you doing this?” Her voice broke over his name, but she didn’t care. She wanted him to know just how much she hurt right now. “Please don’t shut me out of your life.”

“I have to!” he pleaded. “I can’t be in your life anymore. Not like this. Not after…”

His eyes dropped to her neck where she had tied a lovely silk scarf peppered with pastel flowers. Ellana’s hand involuntarily pressed to the spot that covered a set of finger-shaped bruises; his palm-print against her throat.

“Ellana, you deserve so much better than what I can give you. You deserve someone better than the wretch that I am,” he said and choked on a breath. She was having a hard time seeing him through the haze of her unshed tears.

“I only want you, Cullen,” she whispered and stepped forward. That only made him step back into the dark abyss behind him. “Please, don’t do this. It was an accident. We both know it.”

The door narrowed even more and his voice drifted by, as if in a dream.

“Please, just go. Leave me alone.”

As the door clicked shut, her knees finally gave way to the weight of her grief and she collapsed to the floor, sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://kagetsukai.tumblr.com/post/160813879911/prompt-drabble).


	11. Prompt: Harsh Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Ellana are at a family picnic and need to be sneaky.

“Careful,” Cullen breathed out.

His brows were knitted together in utmost concentration, tiny beads of sweat already gathering on his forehead. Ellana’s fingers moved over the opening and carefully teased the seams. She was unbelievably slow and Cullen appreciated her skill; they had everything to gain if they took their time and everything to lose if they were discovered.

“I know what I’m doing, Cullen,” she whispered back, her voice rough with exertion. “Just relax already.”

It was easy for her to say when he had to sit there, his whole body tense, and ready to shift at a moment’s notice.

Then the foil crinkled.

As if summoned by a spell, one of Cullen’s nephews materialized next to them and zeroed in on the bag between them.

“Uncle Cullen, did you bring chips?” he asked, then immediately turned to the crowd of children behind them. “Heeeey! There are chips over here!”

The whole group descended upon the bag of sea salt and vinegar chips, Cullen’s favorite, while Cullen and Ellana exchanged exasperated looks. There would be no more chips once the band of locust was through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love good ol' misdirection in fic and it was a joy to write it here :D Originally posted [here](https://kagetsukai.tumblr.com/post/163188309291/ill-take-harsh-whisper-with-a-ship-of-your).


	12. Prompt: Accost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children are tiny assholes and don't understand when they need to keep their mouth shut. At least that's what Cullen is thinking as he's desperately trying to figure out a way to backpedal on what his niece has started.
> 
> Sequel to Chapter 11

“Uncle Cullen! Are you married?”

His niece’s innocent eyes bore into him while an interesting mix of emotions bulldozed through Cullen’s nervous system; a combination of shock, terror, and embarrassment decided to have a roiling party in the pit of his stomach. Ellana sat on the other end of the park bench and he tried his best to avoid her gaze. He had a vague idea where the question could have come from and felt completely unprepared to dodge questions from an inquisitive five-year-old.

“No, I’m not,” he replied in a voice that almost sounded steady.

The girl’s brown eyes saddened and her mouth fell into a frown. “But mommy said you are getting married soon!”

Cullen briefly closed his eyes and self-consciously reached for his neck. There would be no returning from this disaster.

“Why won’t you ask mommy about that, then?” he ground out. “It sounds like she knows better than I do.”

His niece did not seem pacified in the least, her mouth open with another inquiry, but then one of the other children called her name and she ran off, her question already forgotten.

If only Ellana could forget it as well.

Cullen chanced a look in her direction and all air left his lungs at the expression in her face, all soft and wide-eyed and filled with wonder.

“Cullen, was there something you wanted to tell me?” Her question left her lungs on a hushed exhale that sounded tender and unsure.

There would be no pretending his niece meant anything other than an impending proposal and denying it would only put unnecessary tension between them. Instead, he reached out with his hand, waited until she entwined their fingers, and pulled her flush against his side. She felt brittle around the edges, like one wrong word would shatter her entire being to dust. It scared him shitless, considering the number of times he had already fucked up.

“Ellana,” he began. A large lump caught in his throat and he tried to clear it with an awkward cough. “I- ahhh…” He cleared his throat again.

She looked panicked by now and he knew he was screwing up again. He lifted their joined hands to his mouth and bestowed a fervent kiss to her knuckles. The press of her soft skin against his lips worked wonders to calm him down.

“Ellana, I hope you know it isn’t how I wanted you to hear about this,” he said quietly, for her ears only. “I love you more than life itself and I will be by your side for as long as you’ll have me, but…” She kept staring at him, wide-eyed, and he took a fortifying breath. “This isn’t how I wanted to ask the most important question of my life.”

An eternity passed after his last words so when her face changed into a small, understanding smile, a huge burden lifted from Cullen’s heart. She leaned forward just enough to press her lips to his, a tender and familiar gesture between them, and he reciprocated eagerly.

“I love you, Cullen,” she whispered in the space between them. “Always and forever.”

Somewhere in the background, a child’s voice piped up. “Eeeeeewwwww! Adults are kissing!”

Amused snickers sounded around them, but Cullen no longer cared. He had Ellana at his side and all was right in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://kagetsukai.tumblr.com/post/163234991831/this-is-the-last-of-the-prompts-that).


	13. Prompt: Alone, Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Ellana finally make it home after a long day spent with family. They enjoyed themselves, that's true, but now it's time to relax and rest. Or is it?
> 
> Sequel to Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: This is NSFW!!! Smut ahoy!**

While Cullen loved spending time with his family, the sheer number of screaming children at his nephew’s birthday party had drained his social batteries almost down to zero. Thankfully, Ellana had been there with him, running interference, acting as the most delightful buffer and a distraction. He sent a silent thankful prayer to the Maker and Holy Andraste that she still put up with him and his rowdy family. He briefly thought of the mishaps at the picnic and groaned quietly at the awkward memory.

“Sleepy yet?” Ellana asked quietly and ran a hand through his hair.

After getting home they had quietly changed into pajamas and settled onto the couch. Ellana opted to play a video game while he settled his head in her lap; he had insisted he wasn’t ready for bed yet and she indulged his need for quiet intimacy. She even turned down the TV so the sounds of in-game fighting wouldn’t assault his ears. This felt almost too good and he loathed to break the moment.

“No. I’m just cozy.”

She giggled quietly and shifted into a more comfortable position. The subtle movement brought Cullen’s eyes to a sliver of exposed skin that appeared between her t-shirt and sweatpants, and a flash of mischief struck him dumb. He leaned in.

A loud, obnoxious sound of a raspberry being blown against soft flesh echoed through the room, closely followed by an indignant shriek that melted into gales of laughter.

Ellana sprung away from him, roughly dislodging his head while her game controller flew to the floor. Perhaps if Cullen had planned things a little better, he could have anticipated this unfolding of events; as it was, he could barely keep himself on the couch while his laughter shook him side to side.

“You asshole!” she proclaimed through a smile and launched herself in his direction, clearly intent on tackling him.

Cullen couldn’t be sure what exactly Ellana had tried to accomplish with that move - he blamed their exhaustion for the spontaneous moment of silliness - because suddenly his face was covered with a whole lot of fabric, followed by a soft press of her breasts. A chuckle escaped his throat when he realized she wanted to playfully deprive him of oxygen. Not to be outdone, he reached around her now-bare waist, crushed her body in a tight embrace, and closed his mouth around her clothed flesh.

A quiet moan escaped her throat and they both stopped moving. A second passed, then another, then another.

“I thought you were tired,” she breathed onto his temple.

He hummed and moved to press a kiss to her jaw, feeling his blood already traveling at an increased speed to places that made thinking difficult. It never ceased to amaze him how quickly his body responded to her. He shifted his hips, grinding just enough to show her how not tired he was becoming.

A soft purr left Ellana’s throat as she settled further into his lap and he gasped at the increased pressure to his growing erection.

“Cullen,” she whispered. “You’ll be the death of me.”

He leaned in a little, just enough to reach the crook of her neck and nip it lightly with his teeth. He traced those little kisses along her pulse, taking his time to exact the right kind of pleasure that always drove Ellana wild. By the time he reached her ear, her breath came in short, labored burst and she moaned again.

“I heard somebody say it once,” he said, his own voice thick with arousal, “that the Orlesians call an orgasm a little death.”

Perhaps it was the words, or maybe it was the tone of his voice, but Ellana leaned back and divested herself of the shirt in one swift move. As the fabric passed over her head, Cullen marveled once more at the beauty of this woman: her long, blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders in complete disarray while the electric-blue glow of the TV highlighted every dip and curve of her perfect body. He stared for the briefest of moments before he reached around her and pulled their bodies together again.

“You are so beautiful,” he mumbled as he claimed her mouth.

His hands frantically grasped at her exposed skin, wanting, needing, dying for more of her. She kept moving, pressing into his clothed cock with urgency and need. He could not help himself but slide his hands down her back, under her sweatpants, to grab a handful of that perky ass and squeeze it. He gladly swallowed whatever sexy sound came up her throat and gripped again.

When his lungs finally screamed for air, he broke their kiss and immediately descended upon her breasts, the most beautiful, perfect breasts that pearled and heaved under his ministrations. Cullen found one of the nipples with his teeth and Ellana moaned so wonderfully, he completely wrapped his tongue around her and suckled with intent. When his hand found the other nipple and squeezed, the cry that tore out of her mouth was filthy and shot straight to his groin.

“Cullen, please!” she begged him, her voice breaking, her hands digging into his shoulders. “I need you.”

The way she moved against him, majestic like a queen and undulating like the ocean, made the request that much easier to fulfill. He reached behind him and removed his shirt in a practiced motion, sighing in pleasure when her naked chest fell against him. He would never tire of this, of the heat that simmered between them. Ellana ran her fingers through his hair and traced her not-quite-sharp nails down his neck, then chest, then abdomen, making him shiver and twitch with pleasure-pain. She kissed him again, her mouth open and sloppy, her tongue seeking his with warmth and sweetness. It would be all be over too soon if he didn’t do something.

“Ellana,” he murmured and tugged at her. When she sat back a little, he cradled her face in his hands and looked into those unfocused blue eyes. “Condom?”

It took about three long seconds for her mind to catch up with his request before she leaned back and reached behind her. The coffee table had a small drawer underneath it where, among a few paper napkins and a set of plastic silverware, they kept a few foil-wrapped packages. Ellana smoothly slid off his lap, reached for a condom, and paused.

Staring Cullen dead in the eye, she delicately placed the package in her mouth, reached for the waistband of her pants, and slowly, tortuously, slid them down her gorgeous legs. With nothing obscuring the view, Cullen could actually see his cock spasm at her display and he groaned. His hips twitched towards her, wanting that delicious friction and heat her body could provide, seeking whatever she chose to give him.

Smoothly like a cat, she bent down and dropped to her knees in front of Cullen and his breath hitched in his throat when he realized what she had in mind. Her delicate fingers slowly traveled up his thigh, catching ever-so-slightly on the fabric, hooked around the elastic, and pulled down, setting his erection free. She pulled the wrapped condom from her mouth with one hand, gripped his shaft with the other, and slowly pressed him between her soft, inviting lips.

“Sweet Maker!” he exhaled.

They’ve done this before. They’ve done this many times, yet every time she chose to pleasure him with her mouth, it felt like a gift from the Maker himself. Her tongue wrapped itself around his head and she sucked, tenderly at first, as if to get him used to the sensation. Then she increased the suction, taking him deeper and deeper with each swipe, carefully guiding him against her throat.

Cullen could feel his control breaking and suddenly he realized he wouldn’t last long. He tenderly reached for her face, touching her cheek, and looked into her bright eyes.

“Ellana, please,” he begged her in a hoarse whisper. “I don’t have much in me today.”

She hummed an agreement around him, the tingling sensation making him harder and dripping into her waiting mouth. She slid back at a snail’s pace, tracing the underside of his cock with the tip of her tongue, stretching her cheeks as she went. Ellana was teasing him, he knew that, but he could not bring himself to care one bit; he could die happy just like this.

He reached out for the condom she still held in her hand, eager for the next step, when she yanked it out of his reach.

“No, I want to do it,” she purred.

She carefully pinched the perforation on the package and ripped the foil open. Cullen watched as she took out the condom, squeezed the top and placed it over his head. Her fingers wrapped around his shaft and she slid them down, wrapping him completely. The anticipation was killing him and the gentle touches made him unbelievably hard.

“You are doing this on purpose,” he ground out.

Ellana laughed out loud and bit her lower lip in a playful manner he had come to expect from her. Still careful, she climbed into his lap and settled with the cleft of her ass pressed into him, just enough to provide friction. And minute release.

“Cullen?” she ventured quietly. He look up to her eyes and away from her gorgeous breasts. “I love you.”

The tenderness of her words and the softness of her gaze made his chest swell with a myriad of emotions. He stretched his neck a little and placed an almost-chaste kiss on her plump lips.

“I love you, too,” he whispered.

Ellana smiled a radiant smile and moved, lifting her hips to hover just above his aching cock. Cullen firmly gripped himself, placed a steadying hand on Ellana’s thigh, and guided her down his length. They groaned in unison at their joining and stilled, somehow sensing that neither of them would last long if they moved immediately.

“You feel amazing,” he mumbled into her throat, his hands gripping her ass, his eyes closed tight against the onslaught of overwhelming sensations.

She didn’t reply. Instead, she lightly clenched around him and shifted just enough to elicit a growl in his throat. This time, he didn’t stop her but encouraged to move again, his fingers digging into her smooth flesh. He wanted to feel her bounce up and down, tight and warm and slick, he wanted to feel her breasts in his mouth and her ass slapping against his thighs.

They moved together, then, slow and careful at first, then gradually increasing their pace. It was familiar by now, the way he fit inside of her, the way her body slid against his, the way she quietly gasped and moaned his name in pleasure. He loved it all no matter how many times they did it. He loved it and he wanted her to love it too.

True to his earlier words, Cullen could already feel himself approaching his climax. Bordering desperation, he reached between them where they were joined, and searched for that magical cluster of nerves he knew would make Ellana a lot more vocal in her passion. He knew he had found it when her hips stuttered and lost their rhythm for the tiniest of moments. He circled her clit, applying the pressure just the way she liked best, while she resumed her frantic tempo.

He could feel it, the trembling in his body, the release that raced towards him with unrelenting speed. Cullen watched Ellana, her screwed shut, her mouth open in ecstasy; she was close too and he hoped they would find completion together, the way he liked best.

And then he came.

He was barely aware of her continuing rocking while his climax ripped through him, rendering him blind and dumb. He may have shouted something, growled maybe, but it wasn’t important anymore. He floated away to the sky, blissful beyond any words available to a man.

When he came down from his high, Cullen found Ellana draped around his shoulders and heaving breath after breath. He reached around her, gently caressing her back along the spine, keeping the touch light and tender, just enough to relax her shaking body.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his mouth puffing at her hair.

She released another unsteady breath and nodded. “Yeah.”

Gently, he once more reached for her hips and lifted her just enough to unsheathe himself from her warmth. He hated it, that feeling of loss, but knew he’d be too uncomfortable too soon to stay together like that. He slipped off the condom and tied it off, making a mental note to dispose of it the moment he could convince his legs to work again.

“We should probably move to the bedroom,” he said softly.

Ellena nodded again, but did not try to move. Cullen chuckled and cradled her closer against his chest. Maybe they could stay like that for a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted [here](https://kagetsukai.tumblr.com/post/163379579486/alone-finally-definitely-doesnt-have-to-be).


	14. Prompt: Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Ellana decide to take a winter vacation in a secluded cabin, when a winter storm comes through and snows them in. Ellana has an idea how to pass the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: NSFW!!! This is smut. Just smut. PWP smut. You have been warned.**
> 
> Suggested music: [Vez Primera by Carla Morrison](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BbGXO05Wvgk)

Cullen stood at the window of the cabin and stared outside with a critical eye. The forecast had predicted the snow storm would last through the night and bring more than twelve inches of powder with it, effectively trapping them inside.

“I don’t know how I feel about getting snowed in. I really hope we have everything we need,” he noted out loud.

An indistinct reply came from behind him and he turned to look at Ellana. She sat in front of the fireplace, her entire body covered in a variety of warm, woolen garments, chief among them a bulky sweater that reached her mid-thigh. A fond smile curled his mouth as he watched her finish a glass of wine and set it at a nearby side table. 

“You’ve checked our supplies five times already, Ser Boy Scout, we’ll be fine,” she pointed out then patted the spot next to her. “Now, come over here and keep me company.”

When a beautiful woman like Ellana asked for something so simple, who was he to deny such a request? Cullen strode over to the giant bear rug she currently occupied and saddled up next to her. And because her face was within reach, and her eyes sparkled with the firelight, and her skin tinted with a slight blush, and her lips plumped from the wine she just had finished, he leaned in and kissed her with all of love and affection he could muster.

Perhaps Ellana had drank more than he had though, because she teetered away from him and placed a steadying hand on his chest. He focused his eyes on hers and saw them glinting with happiness and mischief. One he could readily explain, the other made his brow furrow.

“Cullen,” she began, while her fingers idly played with the collar of his sweater. “I just wanted to say how wonderful this is: the cabin, the dinner, this tiny getaway.” She trailed off for a moment while her hand moved to caress the stubble that always featured on his neck. “That being said, I think I would like my desert now.”

Confusion settled in the corners of Cullen’s mind as he struggled to understand what Ellana was implying; they had had a tiny lava cake already. Thankfully, all mystery vanished the moment she unceremoniously climbed over him and straddled his lap. A loud chuckle rumbled in his chest as she pressed a kiss over his scar, then the corner of his mouth, his jaw, finally moving her mouth over his. The tenderness of these caresses warmed his heart and he sighed contentedly into her; they had all the time in the world here, lost in the middle of the mountains as the blizzard raged outside.

His questing hands roamed the expanse of her legs, gently rubbing circles here and there, when he finally found the hem of Ellana’s bulky sweater. Slowly, he ran his blunt fingernails along her thighs; they were covered in thickly-woven stockings and he idly wondered if she was cold to wear that much wool on her body. His thoughts stuttered, though, when he found the edge of fabric that yielded to soft skin and roundness of her ass.

Hands firmly planted around Ellana’s posterior, Cullen leaned away from her tender mouth and found her eyes.

“You’re not wearing--”

Ellana immediately placed a finger on his mouth, quieting him, and smiled mischievously again.

“Nope!” she announced happily then leaned in closer to his ear. “I may have... ‘forgotten’ to pack my underthings. Though I did pack that red babydoll you so enjoy ripping off my body.”

Several thoughts rushed through Cullen’s mind, but none of them made sense or stuck around long enough to decipher. Her warm breath continued to caress his ear - causing goosebumps along his neck - as his own hitched and stumbled in his throat. His mind flooded with images of Ellana draped in transparent red fabric that left less to the imagination than if she was completely naked. As if of their own volition, his hands pressed into the roundness of her bottom, kneading the supple flesh over and over and over again.

“You treacherous minx!” he growled. He was not surprised to find his voice lowered and laced with arousal. “You leave me no other choice, you vixen: I must ravish you completely.”

With that, he wrapped his arms around Ellana’s waist and shoulders, and swiftly rocked them towards the furry rug. A joyous giggle escaped her throat and Cullen leaned back to once more adore the woman who stole his heart. Before he could do anything else, though, she reached for the bottom hem of the sweater and began a torturously slow shimmy to remove it. He watched, captivated, as she steadily exposed her body to him, the dark curls at her apex first, then her toned middle, her perfectly round breasts - sweet Maker, she hadn’t been joking - ending with flawless arms and neck.

Once she had divested herself of the offending piece of clothing, she tossed it to the side and relaxed her arms above her head. A cascade of blonde hair haloed her face, both messy and perfect at the same time. The orange flicker of the fireplace danced across her naked skin, painting her is soft tones and gentle shimmer, and highlighted the hills and valleys of her gorgeous body. The smile she wore for him was both shy and inviting, a delightful combination he had come to associate exclusively with her. Cullen continued to stare at the perfection splayed out before him, and he wondered for the millionth time, what had he done right to have such unparalleled beauty in his life.

“Cullen?”

Her voice, quiet and inquisitive, pulled him out of the reverie and reminded him that he had an important job to do.

“Cullen, I’m getting cold,” she complained and shifted her hips side to side. 

Not one to disappoint his lover, Cullen reached behind and grabbed at his own sweater; it went flying the moment he pulled it over his head. He leaned over her, pressing himself to her chest, feeling her nipples react to the drag of his skin against hers. Ellana circled her hands over his neck while her legs draped around his waist. The woolly fabric rasped against his middle and he reached behind to touch her stocking-wrapped thigh.

“I like these,” he comment as his fingers flirted with the edges of the fabric. “They are… very Fereldan.”

A soft giggle escaped her throat as her eyes closed at the gentle pleasure. 

“They were supposed to be over-the-knee socks,” she said quietly. “Unfortunately, I have short and skinny stick legs.”

The thought that Ellana would find any part of herself less than ideal bothered him, but he chose the positive route instead.

“Your legs are beautiful and I love them because they are _yours_ ,” he stated and leaned back out of her embrace. Once her knees came to view, he took both in hand, brought them closer and planted a kiss on each one. 

She opened her eyes then, her gaze soft and fuzzy with emotion, and Cullen watched as her teeth captured the lower lip and gently bit down, her whole expression bashful and shy. That simple gesture, the subtle denial of a compliment, made a decision for him. Once more he moved to trap her body beneath his and leaned down to capture her mouth in a tender, languid kiss.

Cullen took his time to slide lips against lips, their unhurried dance soon joined by the velvety feeling of tongues slipping together. He took his time to explore every corner of her mouth, every nook and cranny she might hide, to lavish attention to those places and feel her squirm with the building pleasure under her skin. When air became a necessity again, Cullen didn’t pull away far enough to give Ellana reprieve, but instead chose to trail her jaw with a series of tiny precious kisses.

“I love you,” he whispered into her ear and punctuated it with a soft bite to the earlobe. She shifted against him then, her back arching a little, and Cullen smiled in victory. He carried on down the column on her neck, painstakingly mapping every inch of skin with his eager lips. When he reached that lovely crook in her neck, he paused briefly then traced the line with his tongue, his mouth open and wanting. Slowly, he dragged his teeth along the crease, teasing her with a promise of little pleasure-pain that he would not deliver. Instead, he found a little dip next to her clavicle and _suckled_ , completely devoting himself to leaving a tiny mark of his obsession.

“ _Cullen_ ,” she whispered, her breath hitching. Her fingers found their way into his hair now, short nails digging into his scalp and causing short bursts of lightning to run along his spine and pool low in his belly. This wasn’t about him, though. He would ignore his body’s desire until he gave Ellana all the pleasure she deserved.

Cullen readjusted himself then, shifting lower as his lips resumed their slow trail down the collar bone. It was difficult to keep his mind focused on the task while her scent drowned out his senses, but he managed nonetheless to rediscovered the most wondrous valley between her breasts. This was his next stop so he kissed her there, his mouth open in a filthy display of affection. He could feel the rapid inhale-exhale of air against her rib cage, again his face, and he growled a lust-ridden purr that echoed between their bodies.

“You are perfection, Ellana,” he told her and shifted his mouth to caress the gentle swell of her breast. 

She arched her back at the sensation of stubble against sensitive skin, but Cullen didn’t rush his journey to the top. Instead, he kneaded his lips around the crease, painstakingly lavishing attention to every part of it without touching the tip. Ellana twitched and jerked beneath him as his teeth gently grazed the tender flesh. 

He finally lifted above the expectant nipple and-- stopped.

Ocean-blessed eyes shifted towards his in a haze of lust and confusion, and Cullen smiled with wicked promise. He waited until her gaze focused on his, then slowly, carefully, closed his teeth over her pearled nipple.

The pleasure-pain had to be exquisite, because she arched herself up and into his waiting mouth. He opened wide in anticipation of her, trying his damnedest to swallow the entirety of her flesh. As Ellana descended back down, he sucked, he bit, he kissed; he did everything he could to extend her pleasure and was rewarded with a long, loud wail of satisfaction. 

“Oh Creators, Cullen…” she murmured while her body shuddered over and over and over again.

A loud, ridiculous pop echoed through the room as he released her. He chuckled as he moved up again, his eyes taking in the glazed, unfocused look on Ellana’s face. He dipped in and captured her lips in a sweet little kiss.

“You keep forgetting how much I adore your breasts, my love,” he purred. He placed a small trail of kisses on the opposite side of her jaw, followed by a small nip at her earlobe. “I would gladly expire with my tongue wrapped around your nipples.”

Ellana laughed at his silly proclamation but the sound crashed in her throat when he nibbled at the outer shell of her ear. He had discovered a long time ago how she was sensitive there and he tried to exploit it any opportune moment. Perhaps it was working too well, because her nails dug deep into his biceps, certainly leaving welts for later, so he shifted lower again and pressed hot kisses down her neck.

At this point Ellana all but thrashed in his arms. Every touch, every scrape, every breath caused her to react, to shift. By the time Cullen trailed a series of bites down her clavicle, her voice came in an almost continuous whine, occasionally broken by a loud exhale or a gasp. She kept reaching for him, her hands trying to push and pull in a direction she wanted him to go. He resisted, of course, and while she sought more friction against his body, he trailed his tongue between her breasts.

She stilled then, her chest only moving with the rhythm of her breath. Cullen wanted to chuckle at her anticipation of what he would do next, of what he had done before. He was a capable military man, though, strategy and misdirection had been his daily experience for years. Instead of using his teeth, he spread his tongue wide and laved her breast from the bottom of the swell to the tip of the nipple. The trembling whine that left her lips ended with a scream as he closed his mouth around the pink pebble and sucked - hard. He didn’t stop either, continuing his assault along the areola and into the creamy flesh itself. There would be marks in the morning and he wondered briefly if Ellana would be upset about it. He decided he would worry later.

The moment her keening edged with pain, Cullen abandoned his assault with a sigh and shifted to place a tender kiss against her solar plexus. She heaved her breath, in and out, with the kind of determination that athletes used after a competition, and he purred with pride. Without rushing, he moved his lips over the cliff of her ribs and into the valley of her diaphragm, making sure to press his scratchy chin against every inch of exposed skin. Ellana had admitted once how much she enjoyed that sensation and he had since made sure to indulge her as much as he could. After all, it cost him nothing.

By the time his languorous trek took him past her bellybutton, Cullen could clearly smell her arousal in the air. It effectively clogged all of his thought processes and he found it difficult to hold back, make things last. He paused with his face firmly planted against her navel and he shifted, rubbing his aching erection against the floor for a bit of relief. The moan that escaped his mouth was both loud and needy.

“Cullen,” Ellana gasped into the air. “I need you. Please. I need you so much.”

Her hands kept grasping at his hair, his scalp, his shoulders, urging him lower, while her hips bucked and shifted closer. He smiled as he watched Ellana spread her legs for him, inviting him to sample her core, to deliver delicious reprieve from what had to be torment. He wasn’t done, though.

Cullen briefly hovered over her clearly sopping curls, admiring their subtle sheen, before he leaned in and placed an open-mouthed kiss where her thigh and navel joined. A frustrated whine ripped out of Ellana’s through and she bucked against his face. This wouldn’t do. He resituated himself so that her knees were stuck against his deltoids then grabbed her thighs in his hands in an iron grip. He laid her open to him then, a delicious fruit ready to be devoured.

“Hold still, my beloved,” he murmured. “I want to taste all of you.”

She keened in response, a sound so terribly frustrated it took all of Cullen’s remaining willpower not to laugh in amusement. Instead, he placed another, smaller kiss to her thigh and sucked gently at the sensitive flesh there. The brown wool stocking still kept most of her leg from his ministrations, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t lavish the skin he _could_ access with all of the desire he felt. Once satisfied with tiny bite marks on her milky flesh, he moved slowly towards the center, his nose tenderly nuzzling her damp curls.

“Cullen!” she exclaimed, her breath broken and needy. “I beg you, Creators _pleeeease_.”

Heat and want radiated from her in waves and assaulted his senses, making it nigh impossible to resists her call. He had wanted to press more kisses into her body, elicit more out of her, but the way she beseeched him Cullen could not hold out any longer. His hot breath swirled against her and with his tongue he reached as far down as he could. In the slowest possible way, he spread her folds just enough to gather her wetness and moved up until he reached her clit; once there, he swirled a little and sucked briefly at the bundle of nerves, happy when she bucked against his face.

Words that spilled out of her mouth may have been coherent before, but now she mumbled things that were distinctively in slurred Dalish. Once upon a time, Cullen had realized that he found her native language the sexiest thing in the bedroom, so reducing her to it became a goal each time they became intimate. Knowing he had succeeded made him grin against her slick. The reprieve was short; even while immobilized, Ellana kept rocking her hips, demanding he finish what he had started.

“Let’s learn your alphabet, shall we?” he intoned against her skin.

Ellana’s voice drifted down on a soft gasp “What?”

It would have been prudent to explain to her how Cullen had researched different ways to pleasure a woman, just so he could take her to new heights of ecstasy. He loved her so much that he was willing to wade through massive amounts of drivel the Internet provided, just to find something new to bestow upon her flesh. So far, he had been successful and he hoped his luck would hold.

Carefully, he placed an open mouth over her sex, shaped his tongue into a hard, unyielding tip, and gently traced it against her in the shape of a letter A. 

A most wondrous sound escaped out of Ellana’s mouth, a breathy, shattering gasp that told Cullen he was on the right track. He moved on to letters B, C, D, and on, deftly delivering torment with a languid slide against her delicious cunt. Some moves worked better than others and by the time he worked his way through half of the alphabet, he knew exactly what motions would catapult her over the edge and which merely stoked the fire.

It was time to finish this dance.

Cullen leaned back an inch and took a stabilizing breath. His lips felt swollen and achy while his tongue was slowly losing its agility; still, he would be damned to the Void if he stopped now. With that thought in mind, he dove in again, relishing the long and high-pitched scream that tore out of Ellana’s throat. He would see her fall apart and he would see it soon.

 _B--D--G--K--B--D--G--K_. He traced those letters into her drenched cunt with a devotion he normally reserved for the Chant of Light; thankfully, he didn’t mind the borderline blasphemous thoughts. The only wish in his heart that very moment was to worship Ellana’s entire being and he would not be satisfied with anything less. 

A tremble along her thighs and increased rocking against his face heralded her climax and he quickly abandoned the litany of letters. He gripped her tighter, pressing her closer to his eager mouth and he licked, slurped, sucked at the tender and trembling flesh. At the last moment, as she suddenly quieted like air before the storm, he looked up and watched, mesmerized, as her entire body arched off the rug and she screamed her release. Her breasts form a perfect picture of hills and valleys as the fireplace cast warm orange glow across the expanse of her skin. It was beautiful and he was sad when she fell back down, completely spent.

When Cullen once again leaned back on his heels, several things came to his immediate attention. First, after staying in the same position for Maker-knows how long his neck felt extremely stiff and sore. He rolled his head here and there to loosen up the muscles and quietly hoped it wouldn’t be a problem the next day. Second, his neglected cock strained and rubbed against his pants, demanding immediate attention. He absently rubbed himself, the sensation both a relief and a command for more. 

Lastly, he could not get enough of staring at Ellana’s exhausted form. Her eyes were closed, lips parted, and her entire body twitched every few moments in what had to be aftershocks of her intense orgasm. Cullen felt immense sense of pride at being able to satisfy her so thoroughly. Considering how much he enjoyed it himself, it was rarely a chore.

Quietly he laid down next to her on the bear rug and wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders. He made sure to shift closer to the fireplace so that cold air would not freeze her, then he settled on drawing nonsensical shapes into her back. It seemed to calm her fried nerves and it helped tame his raging erection; Ellana was in no shape to help him with that.

Cullen wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but soon enough Ellana stirred against his chest and a soft, tender mouth pressed a kiss to his jaw. He shifted them around so he could see her face and he smiled at the beatific expression she wore.

“That was amazing,” she purred, her voice hoarse from their love-making. “I don’t know how you do it, but I loved it.”

The smirk that curved his lip was beyond smug, he could tell.

“Only the best for the favorite person in my life,” he growled back and placed a peck on her cheek. He was so tightly wound that small interaction made his arousal return in full force.

“I may have an idea how to repay you in kind,” she commented and her hand reached to palm his aching cock. “Once we take off your pants.”

Cullen chuckled at her determination.

“I just completely wore you out. Rest. It’s fine.”

Ellana arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow in a look of complete disbelief. She gingerly raised on one hand - in turn giving Cullen a perfect view of her reddened breasts - and reached for his belt with the other.

“I don’t think so,” she stated. “Here’s what’s going to happen: I’m going to take your pants off. Then I’m going to get comfortable between your legs, put your cock as far down my throat as I can manage, and suck on you until you spill in my mouth. Do we have an understanding?”

Words failed him completely as his mind provided detailed images Ellana just painted for him. He swallowed around a lump in his throat and he nodded. Considering she was already unbuckling and unbuttoning him, all Cullen had to do was lean back and enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for fabula_prima as part of my Follower Appreciation thing I did on my Tumblr. This was supposed to be Cullen and Ellana being fluffy while drinking hot cocoa and eating cookies. Let's just say it got out of hand a little.... SORRY!! (not sorry). Originally posted [here](https://kagetsukai.tumblr.com/post/164551872006/43-for-the-micro-prompt-thing). A shout out to Sirinial for pioneering wool stockings as 'Fereldan lingerie' :P


	15. Prompt: Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Ellana go on a morning jog and things go slightly awry

That particular morning they had decided to go on a run together as part of their constant discovery of what they could do as a couple. As Ellana leaned against a tree along the path, she was rapidly understanding this would be something Cullen could do without her. She wasn’t exactly in bad shape, but his pace - most likely due to his much longer legs - had been brutal and she hadn’t been able to properly keep up.

“Almost done,” she reminded herself and returned to the path at a jog.

When she rounded a corner, the first thing that caught her eyes was the bright skin and wide expanse of Cullen’s exposed back, his unmistakable golden hair, and that gorgeous, perfectly-shaped ass. He had stopped next to a water fountain and Ellana silently thanked the Creators that she would get a quick reprieve soon.

Each step took her closer and she stared at him, at the way sweat highlighted every hill and divot of his muscles, at the way they shifted any time he moved even a little. She could hear the deep timbre of his voice and she realized he wasn’t alone. She frowned.

“I’m flattered, but no.”

His words were stern, but polite and Ellana wondered what in the world was happening. When she finally stopped next to Cullen, the cause of his agitation came to full view, making her breath stumble for a second.

Leaning against the water fountain was a beautiful human woman, tall, dark-haired, bronzed, and perfectly shaped in all the right places. Her workout clothes were just on this side of propriety, snugly covering her curvaceous ass and tits. She looked like a model that walked out of a billboard and her gaze cut to the bone when she glanced at Ellana.

“What do you want, rabbit?” she snarled. “Scamp.”

Before Ellana could utter a word, something primal woke up within Cullen and his body shifted visibly as he stood taller, broader; dangerous.

“This is my girlfriend you just insulted,” he said, his voice deceptively even. “Kindly remove yourself from my sight before I do something I might regret.”

Ellana didn’t think Cullen would actually hurt the other woman, but the threat alone was enough: the tramp huffed in annoyance and quickly stomped off. A timid hand reached for her and she felt his pinky gently wrap around hers.

“I’m sorry you had to endure that,” he said quietly. “I don’t normally get stopped on this trail.”

Ellana narrowed her eyes and purposefully gave him a thorough once-over: the broad shoulders, the perpetual stubble, piercing eyes, the sweaty skin. Cullen could have been a gladiator in the times of Rome, slicked up and ready to be paraded before the masses; a bonafide Adonis.

“Perhaps you should try looking less like a god of sex when you go running.” She turned to him and gently pressed her other hand against his abdomen. He jerked under her touch and she could feel his heated gaze drilling into her. “Did you have to leave your shirt at home?”

The smirk that twisted his mouth was positively mischievous. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek. While the gesture itself was sweet and innocent, the way he towered over her, the way his intense musk surrounded her, it made Ellana breathe just a little quicker.

“Yes,” he growled into her ear. “I know how much you like looking at the muscles on my back.”

Ellana vaguely wondered just how quickly she could get herself home so she could drag this man into their bedroom and have her way with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Sloth_Race as part of my Follower Appreciation thing :D Original can be found [here](https://kagetsukai.tumblr.com/post/164615643941/for-the-micro-prompts-sweat-and-cullen-if).


	16. Prompt: Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana invites Cullen to a picnic, complete with a blanket and sweet kisses. Fluff ahoy!

They had decided to have a picnic in the park.

The day had been rather warm, but the afternoon weather offered a cooler breeze and all the portents of a gorgeous sunset. Ellana had texted him earlier and asked if he would be interested in joining her and it had taken Cullen all of three seconds to respond with a ‘yes’. By the time he arrived at the spot she had mentioned though, she had already arrived and set up a blanket.

“Hey there, beautiful. Is this seat taken?” he asked casually.

Ellana immediately looked up from the book she had been reading and shot him a bright, happy smile. Her eyes quickly glanced up and down his body, as if checking him out.

“Well, I was waiting for someone else, but you will do.”

A chuckle escaped his mouth as he situated himself on the blanket as close to Ellana as he could. He gently reached for her face, cradled her jaw, and pulled her into a soft, gentle kiss. They stayed there for what seemed like eternity, their lips sliding against each other, all tender and pliant. Cullen wanted to stay there forever, suckling on her pink flesh.

“We should eat our food,” she murmured against his breath. “I made cucumber sandwiches.”

“Alright,” he said and slowly pulled away.

As Ellana busied herself with setting up the food and a thermos of tea, Cullen quietly watched her face. The wind kept picking at the strands of her blonde hair, whipping it about and creating a delightful crown around her head. She kept tucking it away with annoyance, but he kept staring, captivated. A curious warmth bloomed within his chest, both constricting and liberating, and he wondered just what in the world that meant. And then he knew.

He had irrevocably fallen in love with Ellana Lavellan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the incomparable Sirinial :D as part of Follower Appreciation thing.


	17. Prompt: Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana and Cullen are having a sleepy morning, but only one of them has to get up to work.

Cullen really needed to get out of bed and start getting ready for the day ahead. He couldn’t, because a soft, feminine body lay sprawled across his chest and tangled in his legs, making it impossible to move even an inch. He reached for her face and gently brushed some hair out of her face.

“Ellana, I need to get going,” he intoned.

“Mhmmm…”

“Ellana…”

To his great chagrin, Ellana pulled even closer against him, wrapping her arm around his torso in a clutch that was worthy of a wrestler. She murmured something into his chest that suspiciously sounded like ‘favorite pillow’ and stilled again.

At this pace Cullen would never get to work, or anywhere else for that matter. His decision made, he rolled them together so that he was now on top, muffling her squeals of alarm.

“Noooo!” she whined and tried to latch onto his body. “You can’t leave me. I will die without you. You’re my only source of heat!”

Cullen chuckled to himself while deftly dodging her attempts at keeping him in bed. Once untangled from the sheets, and Ellana, he stood up and fondly looked down at her sleepy face. He stooped and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

“Not everybody gets to have a day off today, love,” he pointed out. He paused. “I’ll turn up the thermostat a little and you sleep in, alright?”

The mess of blonde hair shifted in a nod and Ellana promptly wrapped herself around his pillow. Cullen had a suspicion she was fast asleep before he even stepped away from the bed.


	18. Prompt: Don't Leave (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana wakes up to find Cullen gone from their bed.

Ellana wasn’t sure what exactly woke her up, but the fact that her bed was cold and empty made sure she sat up to look around. Cullen wasn’t there and the tiny sliver of light that shone through the cracked door gave her an idea as to where she would find him. She slipped from under the covers, grabbed a robe from a chair nearby, and quietly left the bedroom.

She found him curled up on the couch, staring out the window with an expression that tore at her heart.

“Cullen?” she whispered. She had long learned not to startle a person with PTSD. 

At first she thought he did not hear her, but then he shifted and turned to face her. His eyes were flat and dark.

“Ellana. Did I wake you? I’m sorry, I should have…”

His voice trailed off as she shook her head. She stepped closer and leaned against the side of the couch, purposefully avoiding touching him; she didn’t want to force him to shy away from her if he needed space.

“I woke up because you weren’t there,” she explained. She waited several heartbeats. “Would you like company?”

Cullen looked away and silence fell between them again. Ellana waited patiently, because sometimes it would take him a while to decide what he wanted to do, what he needed, and she needed it to be his decision. After what felt like hours, he finally shifted in place and moved deeper into the couch. He gave her a side-glance and skittered his eyes away, as if ashamed.

“Would you hold me for a little?” he asked in a voice that made her heart bleed.

Without any hesitation, Ellana carefully placed herself next to Cullen, moulding their bodies together into a position that wasn’t completely uncomfortable, and gently circled her arms around his shoulders and head. She pressed him to her neck, hoping that skin-to-skin contact would help him cope with whatever demons reared their ugly heads. When she felt moisture dripping onto her collarbone, she only cradled him closer.

“I got you, Cullen,” she whispered. “You’re safe with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Follower Appreciation and the original can be found [here](https://kagetsukai.tumblr.com/post/164625854891/dont-leave-hope-ive-done-this-right-im).


	19. Prompt: Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen is away visiting family and Ellana chooses to wait up while waiting for him to come back.

Ellana glanced at the wall clock and grunted in annoyance. It was almost three in the morning and Cullen still hadn’t gotten home from South Reach. According to his earlier text messages there was a problem with the train tracks, causing massive delays along the route. He told her he’d be in late and to not wait up for him.

“Like hell I wouldn’t,” Ellana grumbled to herself.

She had been playing video games for the past four hours and her patience was running thin.

“That stupid train. Couldn’t he have taken a car?” she griped into her controller. “It’s like a two hour drive. He could have–”

Her mini tirade was cut short at the sound of keys entering the lock and the familiar grind of locks flipping open. Ellana had just enough presence of mind to pause the game she was playing before she launched herself off the couch and in the path of Cullen. She ran up to him, pressed herself to his chest and felt those wonderful arms wrap around her. When he kissed her forehead, she sighed happily. He was home.

“Why are you still up?” he asked.

Ellana looked into those beautiful amber eyes, tired and rimmed with dark circles, and she shrugged.

“I don’t sleep well when you’re gone,” she said and felt a faint blush color her cheeks. “And I really missed you a lot.”

Cullen leaned in for a little kiss and Ellana practically melted against the caress. Her fingers tangled into his shirt and she moaned into his mouth before they broke apart. He chuckled at her eagerness while his fingers traced her jawline.

“Next time you should come with me so you don’t have to lose any sleep,” he suggested with a smile. “Mia told me she would disown me if I didn’t bring you along.”

The implications of what that meant hit Ellana with a force of a brick wall and she stepped back a step.

“Come with you? But I’m–”

“The love of my life,” he finished for her and placed another kiss on her forehead. “We can talk about it tomorrow, because I’m falling asleep standing up.”

As Ellana watched his back disappear into the bedroom, something warm and heavy coiled within her chest. Cullen’s family wanted to meet her, a Dalish elf. The joy and terror mixed together as she pondered her options.

“Tomorrow, Ellana,” came his exasperated voice and she giggled to herself.

She could worry about this later. For now, she just wanted to curl up next to her man and have a good night’s sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another micro story written for my Follower Appreciation thing and a gift to Sirinial. Original can be found [here](https://kagetsukai.tumblr.com/post/164626919906/for-your-follower-celebration-prompts-coming).


	20. Prompt: Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana is on her period and Cullen wins Boyfriend of the Year Award.

A quiet ping sounded from Cullen’s pocket and he pulled out his phone. The message on the screen made him smile as he climbed the stairs to Ellana’s apartment.

_Door is unlocked. Just come in._

When he stepped inside he noted how the place looked a little dark with most of the lights either dimmed or turned off and the only true source of light was the television. He quickly found Ellana sitting on the couch in front of it, her messy blonde hair sticking out just a little over the back cushion. When he looked at the screen, he recognized the actress, but could not place the movie. It was definitely one of those stereotypical chick flicks, though.

“Hey, I’m here,” he called out.

She waved her hand at him without turning around and he chuckled to himself. He pulled a small box out of the plastic bag he had been carrying and put it in the freezer. That taken care of, he moved to the couch and sat down next to Ellana, who looked miserable and in pain. He snaked an arm around her and she snuggled closer to him.

“I put ice cream in the freezer. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

She looked up at him with a pout.

“Pet me and tell me I’m pretty?”

Cullen tried to prevent it, he really did, but a short laugh escaped his mouth. Before Ellana could get offended at his misstep, though, he pulled her closer, kissed her temple and pressed gentle circles into the small of her back.

“You are beautiful, my dearest,” he murmured into her hair.

“Even when bloated and wearing sweatpants?” she asked miserably.

He pressed another kiss to her face. “Especially then.”

“Charmer!” she accused him with another pout, but he could tell she was smiling.

Ellana relaxed into him then, pacified that he wouldn’t make fun of her indisposition. As they settled to finish watching the movie, he finally recognized it: _Pride and Prejudice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Katieee as part of my Follower Appreciation thing. Original can be found [here](https://kagetsukai.tumblr.com/post/164641252391/53-pet-for-your-micro-prompts-hoping).


	21. Prompt: In Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen seems to be through with Ellana. But is he really or is something else at play?

Prompt: In dreams

“Cullen?”

Ellana couldn’t find him and it was starting to unsettle her. Wasn’t he supposed to wait for her? Wasn’t this the place they agreed to meet? She rounded the corner and suddenly his was there… wrapped around another _female_.

A quiet sob escaped her throat as she recognized the woman from the park, the tall and busty brunette, and she moved closer, unable to believe her own eyes. She couldn’t breathe, her chest hurt, and she could feel the beginnings of tears burn at her eyes. Why? How could he do this to her? He had told her he loved her! Ellana watched them kiss, incapable of tearing away from the way Cullen pressed his hands into the woman’s body. There was a lot to grab and he clearly enjoyed it.

“Cullen?” Her voice came out quiet and broken, but it was enough to grab his attention. He turned to her, his mouth moist and plump from kissing, and Ellana wanted to throw up.

“Oh, you’re here. Why?” he asked and the disdain in his voice cut deeper than glass. “I thought you would get a hint by now. I was being nice to you, but now I would rather be with a _real_ woman.”

And as if nothing at all was wrong, he turned to the woman and buried his face in her neck. Soon Ellana could hear their quiet sighs and moans, and her tears no longer stayed with the lashes.

“No,” she mumbled softly. “Please, no. Oh Creators, this can’t be real. Nonono…”

Gentle arms wrapped around her and suddenly everything was dark and quiet. She heaved wet breaths out of her lungs as she reoriented herself. She was in her bedroom, in her bed, and the warm body that was curling up around her was definitely Cullen. With a loud sob she threw herself into him, trying her best to forget the words and tone she heard him use just a moment ago.

“Shhhh… You’re safe. You’re with me,” he kept repeating into her hair. “Nothing can get you here.”

Ellana wasn’t sure how long she stayed there, crying into his chest as he gently rubbed her back and pressed soft kisses into her face. Every time she thought she had stabilized, the memory of his dream betrayal started her distress anew. Finally, she forced herself to pull away and look at his concerned face through a blurry haze of tears.

“Cullen, can you promise me something?” she asked quietly around a hiccup.

“Anything.”

“If you ever fall in love with someone else, will tell me first?”

Cullen clearly had been expecting everything but that. He kept staring at Ellana, his brow furrowed, as if she were telling him a bad joke. When the punchline didn’t come, his face smoothed out in understanding and he reached for her face; his large palms easily overwhelmed both sides of her jaw.

“I cannot promise you that,” he said quietly and Ellana felt her heart drop. “I cannot promise you that, because I will never love another woman the way I love _you_. You have ruined me for anyone else, Ellana.”

Any reply she might have planned on giving fell by the wayside the moment his mouth touched hers. She had expected passion and heat, but instead there was only affirmation, tenderness, and love. He slid his lips against hers, caressing her, savoring her, nipping at her just enough to show Ellana how utterly devoted he was to her. She felt the tears well up again and he must have felt new moisture on her face because he pulled away and looked into her eyes, searching.

“I never thought I could love anybody this much,” she admitted to him.

Cullen smiled a little and pressed their foreheads together.

“I promise you, I will work very hard to be worthy of your love.”

Ellana couldn’t remember much after that, but she did fall back asleep feeling warm, protected and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I was going to write something happy and then THIS came out. SORRY!! Either way, written for LadyNorbert for Follower Appreciation thing. Original can be found [here](https://kagetsukai.tumblr.com/post/164645669566/8-please).


	22. How Could I Live Without You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen is late coming home, but Ellana isn't _too_ worried because that happens sometimes when you work in health care. This time, her worry turns into her worst nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short story came about because I was browsing Tumblr one day and saw some artwork of Cullen all bloodied and beaten up. I was working with my Ellana muse at that point and she got really distressed at the image. Since I'm not one to waste an emotional response from one of my muses, I sat down to write and came out with this. Please enjoy and don't kill me :D This is going to be a triptych ;)

When a jangle of keys at the front door finally announced that Cullen had come home, Ellana quickly glanced up at the clock and frowned; he was almost two hours late, which while not unusual, meant that he had to have stayed late at the school clinic to help out. Still, she was happy he was finally home and she skipped to the front door to greet him.

The view that greeted her made her stop cold and choke out a cry.

“Cullen!”

He was standing, yes, but his entire body was slumped against the wall in their front hallway, while he clutched at his right side, clearly hurt. His face was covered in an assortment of scrapes and smears of blood, with some more dribbling down his chin. The normally pristine clothes were crumpled, and torn, and dirtied to an unsalvageable point, and before she could notice more things, Ellana ran up to him to help.

“Creators, what happened?” she exclaimed.

With what looked like considerable effort, Cullen cracked his eyes opened and briefly searched for her face in front of him. He tried to smile at her in reassurance, but that only made his split lip bleed again, and it dripped a little on the already-ruined shirt.

“Damnit,” she cursed under her breath. “Let’s get you laying down.”

The process of hoisting Cullen off the wall and into the bedroom proved long and laborious; the man wasn’t exactly small and even with her support, it took a lot of effort to move him onto a bed. His injuries looked even worse in the light of the ceiling lamp and Ellana fought really hard against tears that tried to overwhelm her. She needed to help him first; her break down would come later.

Her quick, clever fingers made short work of the buttons and she spread his dress shirt open... only to reveal a dirty undershirt. Without a preamble, she pulled it up and gasped: there were several bruises already forming on his abdomen with red, angry welts accentuating their appearance.

No. This was beyond her ability to help him and if something was seriously wrong, she’d never forgive herself if he died. She found for her phone and dialed a number.

“Nine-one-one, what is your emergency?”

\+ + + + + + + +

It took several hours of fighting with paper pushers - and one particularly racist orderly - before Ellana finally got to see Cullen. Even though she rode in the emergency vehicle with him, someone decided she had been responsible for the injuries and tried to detain her. By the time things got cleared up, she was borderline hysterical from worry, so when she was let into the room with Cullen, she felt as poorly as he looked.

“Cullen!” she whimpered and rushed to his side.

The blood she could remember from earlier had been wiped, but the scratches and scrapes still peppered the skin of his face. The gash in his lower lips still featured prominently - now with a few stitches to close it - and Ellana wondered inanely if it would scar the way his top lip had. Her eyes fell to his right arm, bruised and attached to an I.V., and she noticed how the wrist had been immobilized, as if waiting for a cast to come later. When she looked back to his face, she noticed a pair of dull ambers watching her assessment.

“Cullen, what happened?” she asked quietly as she carefully sat on his bed. She noticed the nurse readying to say something about that, but one pointed glare from Ellana had her leaving the room in a rush.

“I’m a little fuzzy on the details,” he grunted softly and she leaned in closer to listen. “I was leaving the clinic… and there were four men… they said some awful things about male nurses.”

Ellana tried her best to keep a neutral expression on her face, but in truth, her blood boiled. The fact that people could become violent over something so mundane made her angry beyond belief. Why did people have to be so bigoted? Still, she listened to his story.

“I tried to diffuse the situation… they were drunk… attacked me.” 

Cullen stopped speaking for a moment and his eyes darted back and forth around the room. Ellana could tell he was getting agitated, so she placed a hand on his thigh and gently pressed. He seemed to calm a little before continuing. 

“I did my best to defend myself, but they were too many… they were angry I fought back… not sure what made them stop but if… if they hadn’t… if I did.. I…”

She had almost lost him. The realization of that simple fact hit Ellana harder than a semi-truck on a highway and it took every last ounce of her self-control to not burst into tears right there and then. Instead, she squeezed his thigh even more and leaned in to press a gentle kiss against his forehead, mindful to not upset any of his wounds. 

“You are okay now, Cullen,” she said and smiled the best way she could at the moment. “The doctors say you have three fractured ribs, a slightly bruised liver and a concussion, but they expect you to make a full recovery. It… it could have been worse.”

A small smirk ghosted over the unhurt side of his mouth and Ellana leaned in again to press another kiss to his forehead.

“Why didn’t you call for an ambulance?” she asked. “I mean, they didn’t take your phone…”

She saw him twitch his right arm then, hiss quietly in pain, and shift a little. He lifted his left hand, his good hand, and tenderly molded it over the side of her face.

“I couldn’t think straight… but I knew… if I only got home to you, everything would be okay.”

Whatever willpower had held Ellana together until that point shattered into pieces at his gentle words. She broke and she broke spectacularly. Huge, ugly tears poured down her face as she sobbed into Cullen’s hand; she clutched at it, hoping his warmth would eventually bring her back to reality at his side. She wanted to tell him, to let him know just how much she loved him and how deliriously happy she was that he had survived this mugging. And when she finally regained enough wherewithal to collect her wits, she noted that his eyes were not dry either.

“I love you, Cullen,” she whispered, her voice raw from emotion.

“And I love you, Ellana,” he replied, all gruff and gravelly.

Afterwards it became impossible to remove her from the hospital room. She had planted herself on a chair next to his bed - his left hand entwined in both of hers - and refused to leave until his siblings showed up in panic the next morning. Even then, she had stayed at his side, a quiet constant in this turbulent tide of Cullen’s life.


	23. For a Thousand Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen has recovered from his mugging and seems to be ready to go back to his normal life. As Ellana comes home to a dinner cooked by her delightful boyfriend, things are about to change forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL OF THE FLUFF!! You have been warned. This was written for the lovely [long_LIV_priaries](http://archiveofourown.org/users/long_LIV_prairies/pseuds/long_LIV_prairies) who is a wonderful person with a gentle heart :)

After an unexpected brush with death, Cullen made a swift and complete recovery. Normally, muggings were par for the course in Denerim and Ellana hadn’t placed much stock in the assurances that the police would take care of it or find the perpetrators. What she hadn’t considered was Cullen’s connection with the Inquisition and the Divine herself, who did not take kindly to some street thugs almost killing the former Commander. They were dealt with swiftly and quietly, and Ellana felt vindicated for knowing the criminals had been put away for a long time.

That being said, she had hoped that the impending return to work and school life would finally settle Cullen into a normal cycle again. All that sitting around and convalescing had wrecked hell on his normally active lifestyle and Ellana knew he was going beyond stir-crazy. Thankfully, he had willingly taken on a sole responsibility for cooking dinner each night, so when she opened the door to the apartment, the smell that tickled her nose was beyond divine.

“Cullen! I’m home!” she called out.

When he didn’t reply, she took off her shoes, set down her purse and walked further in, wondering if he had not heard her come home. Instead, what she found in the living room took her breath away in awe: the entire floor was covered in a variety of flower petals, while the coffee table was set with two lit candles and a huge bouquet of red roses. Just then Cullen came up to her and she realized that she couldn’t see his face through tears that pooled on her lower lashes.

“Cullen?...” she asked quietly.

He silently led her to the couch and prompted her to sit down, which she did. She realized she was having issues breathing. Surely, this wasn’t happening right now?... 

Then he took a knee and her world went completely still.

“Ellana. My dearest. Love of my life,” he said finally and she blinked, letting the tears fall just so she could see his face. “I know this is isn’t what he discussed and I know I was going to wait until I was done with schooling, but… but…” his voice broke over the word and he cleared his throat. “Things have changed for me, how I see the world, and I cannot carry on without the certainty of having you by my side. So I must ask now: Ellana Lavellan, will you be my wife?”

 _Wife_. Creators, the word both terrified and excited her to no end. She watched as Cullen pulled a tiny box from behind the bouquet and opened it to show off a lovely ring that was rose gold and silver with a little diamond at the center, and she really didn’t care what it looked like because Cullen’s face showed hope and apprehension and doubt, and did he really think she was going to say ‘no’?

She threw herself into his arms then, borderline body-slamming against him, and pressed a series of kisses against his mouth, jaw, neck.

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you,” she murmured against his skin. “I’ll marry you today, tomorrow, every day for as long as I live. I’ll marry you in this life or the next life or any other life I may have. I am yours forever.”

Perhaps the words were too much like marriage vows already, but Ellana did not care one iota. How could she, when the man in front of her looked like she had given him the most precious gift in the world and the joy that radiated from his face could have powered the sun. They fumbled a little with trying to get the ring onto her finger, but afterwards it was only giggles and laughter and kisses, and a long session of love-making on the couch that resulted in a mess of clothes on the floor and a really cold dinner.

It was perfect.


	24. In the Quiet of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of my triptych! It got really fluffy and anxious on me, but I guess it couldn't be helped. Please enjoy!

Truth be told, Ellana was terrified.

She stood in front of the bathroom mirror and stared into her own wide eyes. She looked terribly pale without a smidgen of makeup and she briefly pondered putting some on - all around a silly idea. Her hands shook, though one would not be able to tell by how tightly she gripped the edge of the sink, knuckles white and taut. The shirt she chose to wear to bed that night was one of her favorite: Cullen’s old high school pride shirt that had ‘Honnleath High’ plastered across the chest in what had to be the ugliest font invented by man, and it was big enough to hang to her mid-thigh. He had once told her it made him feel strangely possessive of her.

Not willing to put it off any longer, she flipped the light switch and stepped into already darkened bedroom.

It took a few moments for her sight to adjust, but even blinded, she knew Cullen sat on their bed, staring at her with a level of expectation. She knew she should go to him, but her feet suddenly refused to work; instead, he stood up and came to her.

“Is everything alright?” he asked quietly.

She nodded before she realized he might not be able to see it.

“I’m fine,” she replied.

Her voice sounded different, wrong even, and she winced at the blatant lie.

“You’re not fine, love,” he concluded. His warm, gentle hands fell onto her shoulders and squeezed gently. “We don’t have to do this tonight, you know?”

She shook her head, this time not caring if he saw or not.

“No. We can’t waste this opportunity,” she said, hoping to give herself extra courage through her own words. “I am ready.”

Cullen kept staring down at her face, undoubtedly trying to decipher the emotions that would have been clear as day if not for the near-darkness of the room. His hands reached up and cupped her cheeks as he leaned in with a tender kiss on her lips.

“I love you, Ellana,” he said. “Never doubt or forget that.”

She nodded, this time certain he could feel the gesture.

“I know. I love you, too.”

_I am overthinking this. Cullen loves me and this will be fine,_ she thought.

And to prove to herself that she believed those words, she reached for the bottom edge of the shirt and swiftly yanked it over her head. Naked as the day she was born, she stood before Cullen and waited for the next step of this dance. For his part, he did not laugh at her nerves or her eagerness or her uncertainty. Instead, he put his hands against her back, effortlessly lifted her into his arms, and carefully deposited her on top of their bed. Not sure what he wanted to do first, Ellana stayed completely still, scared she would mess up this moment. He leaned over her, closer and closer and closer... when his lips connected with the side of her left breast and she yelped in surprise.

“What?...”

He quietly chucked as he climbed on top of her.

“A kiss to your heart, my love,” he announced. “And maybe an excuse to kiss your lovely breast”

Ellana giggled at his candor and reached her own hand to press against his chest. She could feel his heart; it beat at an increased speed and she knew then that he was just as terrified of this night as she was.

“Cullen, are we making a mistake?” she asked quietly.

He stilled then, suspended above her on muscular arms that have held her so many nights before. If he said he wanted to stop, they would stop.

“No,” he replied after a while. “This feels right and I want it to be with you. Only you.”

She reached for him then, no longer willing to keep their bodies apart. Her hands snaked around his shoulders and pressed shallow divots down his spine. He shivered at her tender touch and she smiled into his clavicle.

“Please take me, Cullen,” she murmured.

Another, more violent tremor rocked through his body and she responded with her own tremble. It never ceased to amaze her how those simple words could bring him to her, settle him between her legs and drive her to new heights of carnal pleasure. They’ve had their ups and downs before, but at the end of the day, his lips against her pulse always made the world come back to rights. Tonight was not any different.

His mouth seemed to roam aimlessly as he kissed her chest, briefly teased her nipples, nipped at her neck, or suckled on her navel. If nothing else, his careful touch relaxed her and she was finally able to appreciate Cullen’s attentions. Just when she thought he was going to press himself against her sex - hoping for it, actually - he moved up again, ending with a deep, lingering kiss on her lips.

“You’re taking your time,” she observed, a little breathless.

He chuckled. “You’re were a little stressed. I wanted to help you relax.”

“I’m fine now,” she said impatiently. She wiggled her hips a little and tried her best to press them against him.

His fingers, mostly idle thus far, boldly pressed against her apex and cupped her sex. The sensation was so unexpected that Ellana gasped and arched a little off the bed. Cullen huffed a brief laugh and leaned in to kiss her neck.

“Good,” he purred into her ear. “The thought of having you tonight has plagued me the entire day today.”

Through a haze of pleasure, Ellana reached out and palmed at the front of his pajama pants, feeling the hardness she found there. A choked gasp puffed against her skin and she giggled in triumph.

“Well, then stop play with your food, Mr. Rutherford, and sate your hunger,” she murmured.

A mischievous smirk tilted his mouth. “What if I _like_ playing with my food?” he asked.

He touched her then, a gentle thumb against the seam of her sex, gently opening her to his careful inspection. Ellana had no way to gauge her state of arousal, but she knew Cullen would not leave her hanging in that department. His fingers rubbed against her in patterns he had learned a long time ago, cleverly alternating between her clit and her opening. The familiar pressure was slow to build, torturous even, but she did not mind; not every time had to be an earth-shattering experience.

“Are you ready?” he asked quietly.

She looked up at him, stormy-blue eyes meeting dark-amber, and saw the naked affection written within them. Whatever lingering reservations she might have had melted away at once.

“Yes,” she replied on a tail-end of a soft moan.

The bedroom air turned a little colder as he leaned back and slid off their bed. She watched with appreciative eyes as he pulled the pants off while his erection bobbed up and down with each movement. He caught her staring, of course, and his grin turned a little predatory.

“Do you like what you see?” he asked as he climbed back into bed.

“Absolutely,” she purred as his mouth pressed onto hers and his chest rubbed against her over-sensitive breasts. No matter how she sliced it, this felt a great deal more intimate than any other times they’ve had sex before. There was no rush in their moves, no need to chase a goal; just two people who loved each other, enjoying each other’s bodies. 

Granted, Ellana really wanted to enjoy Cullen’s body from the inside even more.

She wove her legs around his core and crossed them against his lower back. She could feel the press of his cock against her thigh, but their height difference prevented a proper joining. Cullen, of course, knew what she wanted. He leaned back on his heels and repositioned just enough to be able to press himself against her sex. Ellana loved watching his face as he entered her; the concentration, the care, the sheer delight of being tightly enveloped by her heat and wetness. She wasn’t unaffected either, the sensations both familiar and new prickling along her spine with sparks of lust. And once he was seated deep inside of her, he stopped.

Ellana wasn’t sure what she had expected of this moment, but serenity hadn’t been it. She stared into Cullen’s amber eyes, seeing every promise and hope written across his irises, and realized that no matter what the future held, this man would forever hold her heart with all the tenderness and ferocity his love brought. Whatever he saw in her eyes must have reflected some of those emotions as well, because when he leaned in to kiss her - at a very awkward angle, too - she felt complete.

“Maker’s breath, I love you so much,” he murmured against her lips.

Drunk on love, Ellana ran her hands along his arms, carefully twining their fingers together above her head while Cullen settled himself on his elbows. They weren’t exactly face-to-face, but if she craned her head up just a little more, their eyes locked together as one.

“I love you too, Cullen,” she replied.

And then he moved his hips.

If Ellana was to compare this love-making to a dance, it would have to be a waltz. Most professional dancers knew that waltz was both the simplest and most difficult dance to learn, and mastering its intricacies took time and practice. That being said, when Cullen repeatedly thrust into her in slow, long strokes, he showed exactly how well he had mastered those moves. Perhaps it looked boring from the outside, but the steady rhythm that he kept lulled her mind into a delicious state of euphoria, making her focus on a tiny bundle of nerves that he kept nudging with every move. The fact that his gaze never left her face made it all that much sweeter.

She knew her orgasm was coming soon; her trembling thighs or shortened breath made it impossible to ignore. Still, Cullen drove into her with a tenacity only he exhibit.

“Cullen, I’m gonna come,” she whined quietly.

He dropped a small, sweaty kiss against her temple and grimaced a smile.

“It’s okay, love. I’m close, too.”

So she fell over that sweet, sweet edge of pleasure with Cullen’s name on her lips while she crushed his hands in her grip. He lasted only a few more thrusts before Ellana felt the twitch of his cock as it spilled within her and a loud groan reverberated against her hair. She felt completely spent and unable to move, so she relaxed her grip on him and breathed.

They didn’t speak for several moments, but Ellana felt like they didn’t have to. Cullen was still inside of her and she knew there would be a mess to clean later, but she had no heart to move an inch from his embrace. He laid on top of her, but with just enough of his weight still on his elbows that he did not crush her; it actually felt wonderful and she never wanted it to end.

“What do you think?” he grumbled into the pillow by her ear. “Did we manage to produce a little bean?”

She laughed quietly into his shoulder.

“This was our first time trying, love. Let’s not get _too_ hopeful just yet.”

Cullen moved then and she whined in protest, though it couldn’t be helped if she wanted to get under the bed covers to keep their post-coital warmth. Once bundled up in their blankets, she cuddled up to his side and sighed in contentment.

“You know, we don’t have to be anywhere tomorrow until the late afternoon,” she pointed out quietly. He hummed in agreement. “We could spend the rest of the night being… productive.”

Cullen actually laughed out loud this time.

“Now you are making it sound like a chore,” he commented. “I sure hope I didn’t bore you _that_ much?”

Ellana looked at him through her eyelashes and smiled coyly.

“Quite the opposite, actually,” she said sweetly. “It was rather… nice. And I’d like more, please.”

Cullen’s eyes sparkled in the twilight of their bedroom as he chuckled out loud. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss against her forehead and the tenderness of the gesture made her heart melt again.

“Such a slave driver,” he quipped playfully. “Give me some time to recover and we can have another go.”

Ellana nodded with a happy grin and settled back against his chest. The prospect of parenthood terrified her, but in the end, she knew things would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not pictured: Ellana going to the bathroom to pee after sex. BE SAFE, LADIES! Don't get a UTI ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Comments and kudos are life. If you want to hang out, I practically live on [Tumblr](https://kagetsukai.tumblr.com/) ;)


End file.
